


Ice Bottle Vamp Thing

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cold, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Grumpy Cordelia, Silly, Sleepy Angel, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia frowned as she felt Angel’s cold foot creating goosebumps on her calf. She blinked her eyes open to glare at her boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully. Of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this prompt on top-imagines-cult (http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com): Imagine Person A has really cold feet and wears socks in bed to avoid making Person B cold.

Cordelia frowned as she felt Angel’s cold foot creating goosebumps on her calf. She blinked her eyes open to glare at her boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully.  _Of course._

She nudged Angel’s shoulder until he woke up, rubbing his eyes and dragging his hand through his hair. His crazy bedhead should not have been that cute, especially when he had accidentally woken her up for the third time that night. This was their first night intentionally sleeping together, and Cordelia wasn’t used to the vampire’s cool body temperature yet. The first time she woke up, Angel put on a t-shirt, and the second time he put pajama pants on over his boxers.

Angel yawned. “Connor up?”

Cordy sighed with exhaustion. “Nope, it’s just me.”

Angel frowned. “Again?”

“Your feet are freezing, Angel.” Cordelia pouted cutely in hopes that Angel would comply with her request. “Could you put some socks on? Please?”

Angel left the bed and walked over to his dresser on the other side of the room. He pulled out a pair of thick woolen socks from the bottom drawer and put them on his feet. “I’m sorry I’m so cold, Cordy.”

Cordy rubbed her eyes. “It’s not your fault.” She waved her hand around. “Just not used to the whole ice bottle vamp thing yet.”

Angel chuckled, and he lay on the bed next to Cordy. “It’s January. This might not be a problem in July.”

Cordelia closed her eyes, humming in agreement and snuggling next to her vampire boyfriend’s side. When he wasn’t waking her up accidentally by being abnormally chilly, he was pretty cuddly. “Maybe.”

She fell asleep a few moments later, and Angel’s foot resting between her calves didn’t bother her. Cordy woke up the next morning with Angel clinging to her like a barnacle.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/153200755610/ice-bottle-vamp-thing


End file.
